35: The Lilo Adventures of Space Jam
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: The gang and are playing basketball with aliens and The Looney Tunes.
1. Chapter 1

(Pleakley and Juumba were at Moron Mountain for a vacation, they just got out of The Moron Coaster. Pleakley got dizzy and Juumba got bored.)

Pleakely: That was horrible.

Juumba: Yes and the kids are having a good time in New York, luckily their staying at RBTV's apartments.

Pleakley: Let's not go back to this garbage again.

(Meanwhile, the owner of the place was complaining about unsatisfied customers.)

Swackhammer: How many times do I have to tell you Nerdlucks, "We Need New Attractions".

Bang: Sir, we tried everything and no one wants to go to an amusement park with, "Moron" on it.

Swackhammer: That's the point, I created this park for villains only.

Blanko: Well, I out put flyers for nice people.

Swackhammer: Blanko, good people won't pay for any of this stuff.

Blanko: Oops.

(As he turned on his T. V, he saw the Looney Toons and got an idea.)

Swackhammer: That's it, The Looney Toons are perfect.

Blanko: What if they can't come?

Swackhammer: If they can't come, we'll make e'm.


	2. Chapter 2

(Later, The Nerdlucks were flying above Looney Tune land.)

Pound: Nawt, where are we?

Nawt: Apparently, were here right now.

(They landed in the park and made a hologram of a garbage truck to avoid capture.)

Nawt: Looney Tunes, started off in the 1930s.

(Bugs Bunny was strolling in the park where he met The Nerdlucks.)

Bugs: What's up Doc?

(He noticed The Nerdlucks pointing their guns at him and hid behind the tree. There he met Daffy who was spying on them.)

Daffy: Bugs!

Bugs: Daffy, we have been invaded by a race of aliens.

Daffy: I know, I saw what happened. Their small and they can't jump high.

Bugs: I got it.

(They went to The Nerdlucks.)

Bugs: We challenge you to a basketball game.

Nerdlucks(Minus Nawt.): What's that?

(Nawt got out his Earth encyclopedia and found, "Basketball".)

Nawt: "Basketball" an Earth game created by, "James Naismith" it takes 5 people to play for each team and . It's like Florgasball.

Pound: Darn!

(They left and complained at the same time.)

Pound: How are we going to get that tall?

(Then they saw a stand, and found Nasira with potions and magical items.)

Pound: We're looking for a potion that will make us taller for a basketball game.

Nasira: I have a potion that can make you look like basketball player.

(Nasira gave them a orange potion.)

Pound: Perfect.

(Then a handsome boy with long hair and an Arabian outfit came in.)

Jay: Aunt Nasira, they must pay for that.

Pound: I got it.

(He gave them a bag of souvenirs from Moron Mountain.)

Nasira: Perfect for my potions.

(Later, they drank the potions and turned into The Monstars. The Looney Tunes were shocked on the change.)

Bugs: I think we might need a little bit of help.

Tweety: I'm on it, I heard of these people in the human world.

(He flew up and went to The Human World.)


	3. Chapter 3

In the human world, Kiki, David, Frank, and Gary were playing 2 on 2, while Lilo, Kristen, and Betty Ann were listening to Phineas and The Ferb Tones when Tweety Bird came in. He told the team what happened and they needed his help. Twilight casted a spell that made them teleport to Looney Toon land. Once there Bugs showed them their gym where they were practicing or their game. The floors were a bit dirty. Rarity didn't want her hooves filthy and Kristen removed her shoes and socks so they wouldn't get dirty. All of the Looney Toons did their traditional spit shine to clean it up. Taz did his tornado and cleaned it up. "Apples." said Taz. "Your right y'all. This does smell like apples" said Applejack. "That's because we had apple pie for a snack." said Daffy.

Once there, they decided to help them with their basketball problem. Unfortunately, things got out of hand. They were causing trouble in the gymnasium. 3 hours later, the team was making a huge mess. Frank said, " Isn't there anyone who knows how to play basketball?" "We have." a girl bunny said, behind her were two Japanese girls. One had short black hair and was wearing a white dress with a yellow scarf, the other had shoulder length black hair and a whit outfit and pink stockings. Bugs started to fall in love with the girl bunny, "Hello, I'm, "Lola". My friends and I heard of the game from a canary." "I'm, "Sara Tokimura" and this is my adoptive sister, "Lou"." said Sara. They showed off their stuff and the gang approved to their skills. "So here's the plan, The Midnight Society, Lilo, Bugs, Daffy, Tweety, Lola, Sara, and Lou play the game, the ponies, angry birds, and Tucker will be the cheerleaders and the rest of you cheer us on." said Gary. " Okay." said Porky. "You will I say you will do great." said Foghorn.


	4. Chapter 4

3 days later was the night of the game. Numerous people from Equestria, Magix, The monster realm, and The Skeletial dimension were there. Cosmo and Wanda were the announcers. "Hello Everyone, I'm, "Cosmo" I like bacon, pudding, and puppies." said Cosmo. "Cosmo, let me do the talking." said Wanda. "Sorry" said Cosmo. Wanda said, "Welcoming The Toon Squad, The new bunny in Looney Land, ""Lola Bunny." The Duck of the stars, "Daffy Duck" The Doctor of Delight, "Bugs Bunny" The cutey of the birds, "Tweety Bird" The intergalactic hula girl, "Lilo Pelekai" The sixtet of the scare, "The Midnight Society". Now for the final members of The Toon Squad, the sisters of the prism, "Sara" and "Lou". " Lou did her signature kicks. "Woo Hoo! Those are our sisters!" said Bun. Jin and Dai calmed down their adoptive brother. Wanda said, "Now for the visiting team from Moron Mountain Amusement Park, "The Monstars"." The Monstars came out while the experiments, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tucker, and The Angry Birds boo at them. During the game, The Monstars were getting more points. Then the break for the first part came. Jin knew that something weird was going on.

Jin, Dai, and Bun secretly go to their locker room and heard saying that they drank a potion they for from the mysterious Nasira. "I smell cinnamon." said Swackhammer. "Bun, where did you get those sticky buns?" "The snack bar, Joe the donut pony was giving them away for free." The tossed sticky buns at The Monstars and ran off to warn everyone. Bun said to the gang, "The drank some kind of potion that will make them have basketball talent." Lou said, "Bun, this better not be one of your tall tales again." "If it's a tall tale, then why did we saw it with him" said Jin. "That's right, you never get involve in his tall tales." said Sara. Twilight was looking in The Equestria book of the dead and saw a potion called, "Talanacon" Twilight said, "It's a potion that's used to make anyone temporarily good at the talent. The ingredients call 4 roses, 5 feathers from a cockatrice, and a dash of anything related to the talent." They needed a way to get them back to normal Twilight said, "The only way to get a person using a sport related Talanacon potion is if he/she loses the game." Gary said, "Well, we better play a fair game. We can use our powers, the rules of basketball in Equestria." They got excited and ran back to the game. They played the game while the ponies, Tucker, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, The Angry Birds and The Experiments cheered, "Toon Squad! Toon Squad! We will fly! You will become really High!"


	5. Chapter 5

Then the scores were tied. They needed to stop them. They laughed at Tweety, but he did kung fu to kick them out and "Yay Tweety" "Go Tweety". "We'll cover from here everyone." said The Grand Councilwoman. "Swackhammer, a wanted criminal. Scamming aliens to come to his amusement parks. Your under arrest for Fraud." she said. The aliens drag Swackhammer to the police ship and flew off.

"We hated Moron Mountain." "Apparently no one likes to go to an amusement park with, "Moron" on it." said Betty Ann. "What will happen to it?" said Lilo. "It will be turned into a prison for intergalactic criminals." said Juumba. "Juumba! Pleakely!" everyone said. "Do you want to join us Tweety? We can always use your inspiration to stop Darkrai and his cronies." said Kristen. "Okay." said Tweety

"What do we do now?" said David. Spike came in with an invitation."You've been invited to the 2000th Princess Council in Far Far Away." "I know that, that's where all the princesses in Equestria gather and discuss problems." said Twilight. "Princesses" said Stitch. They decided to go to Far Far Away to the festivities.

The End


End file.
